The Orphan
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Ludwig adopts a girl from an orphanage. When she gets kidnapped, will he be able to save her?
1. Meeting Megan

**I made this story before, but I deleted it. Now I'm remaking it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>I vas valking around the Koopa Kingdom. I valked through the town and saw the Dark Land Orphanage. I heard the children laughing. I valked up to a window and looked inside. I saw the children playing, except for one. I saw a girl with short pink hair, spiked metal cuffs, and two fang-like teeth in the upper corners of her mouth. I looked at her. She looked.. sad. I vonder vhat's wrong with her.<p>

I valked inside of the orphanage. The people greeted me. I valked through the orphanage until I saw the room where the kids vere playing. I valked in and saw the girl sitting alone. I walked up to her. The girl looked up and saw me.

"H-Hi." She said shyly.

"Hello." I replied. She stared at me.

"Are you Ludwig Von Koopa?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I'm Megan." She replied. I asked her vhy she vas upset. Her parents abused her before she came to the orphanage and her friend died. I feel bad for her.

Later that day I left the orphanage. I vas thinking about the things Megan told me. I started to walk back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, please review!<strong>


	2. Leaving The Castle

**Here's the new chaper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>I valked inside of the castle and sat next to my son. I thought about what Megan told me and sighed.<p>

"Dad, are you alright?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Yes Lucas. I'm ok." I replied.

"You were thinking about something. What's wrong?" Luke asked. I sighed.

"I saw a little girl in the orphanage and I vant to help her." I said.

"You can adopt her." Luke replied. I started to think.

"I can't. Your grandfather von't let me." I replied.

"He won't let you do what?" I looked up and saw Jasmine.

"Adopt a girl from the orphanage." Luke replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the girl doesn't have royal blood." I replied. Ve vere silent for a moment.

_"Mabye I should adopt her." _I thought.

The next day, I left the castle. I took the Clown Car and flew away from the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to make the chapters longer. Well, please review.<strong>


	3. Getting Adopted

**I didn't like the last chapter that much. My friend gave me this idea for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>An hour later I came to the orphanage. I valked inside and saw a lady with short brown hair, a red shell, and red shoes. She wore a nametag that said 'Lisa Kooper.' I vent up to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

I was in my room sitting on my bed. I started to think about what happened to my friend Issac and what my parents did to me before I came to this stupid orphanage. I try not to think about it, but I can't. None of these kids are nice to me. The workers aren't that nice, except for Ms Kooper. I don't like this place. I wish I could leave this place. I wish someone would adopt me.

I sighed and went to sleep.

_Megan's dream:_

_Megan was in her house with her parents. She was in her room lying on her bed. _

_"Why do my mama and papa hurt me?" Megan thought. She sighed. A few minutes later, her father walked into the room. Megan saw him smiling. Megan stared at him._

_"Why is he smiling at me?" She wondered. Her father walked up to her. _

_"Papa, what are you doing in here?" Megan asked. He didn't reply. Megan got up and backed away. Her father grabbed her and pinned her down on the floor._

_"W-What are you doing! HELP!" Megan screamed._

_End of Megan's dream._

I woke up screaming. Sweat was rolling down my face. I sighed.

_"I remember that day..." I_ thought. I started to cry.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I heard Ms Kooper walk into the room.<p>

"Hi Ms Kooper." I greeted.

"Hi Megan." She replied. She sat down next to me.

"Do you remember when you met the king the other day?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Well, he came here today and he wants to adopt you." Ms Kooper replied. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. Ms Kooper nodded.

When we walked out of the room and down the hall, I saw the king waiting for us. I walked up to him and smiled. I said goodbye to Ms Kooper and walked out of the dumb place. Even though that place was terrible, I'm gonna miss the people that were kind to me.

I found out that I had a brother, sister, and four cousins at the castle. I looked up at Ludwig. He looked worried.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

Ve got inside of the clown car and went to the castle. I vonder how father vill react vhen he sees Megan. Soon ve made it back to the castle. The gaurds opened the doors and ve valked inside.

I opened a door and saw everyone except for my father in the room. Megan got to meet them and played some games with Ray. Then a few minutes later, my father walked inside and saw Megan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally made a longer chapter! ...Well, please review!<strong>


	4. Bowser Meets Megan

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs!**

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" My father asked.<p>

"Time ta go!" I heard Roy say. Everyone left. Megan, my father, and I vere the only ones in the room.

"This is Megan." I replied.

"Where did she come from?" He asked. I sighed.

"I... adopted her." I said. My father growled. Megan hid behind me.

"You adopted her! She doesn't have royal blood!" My father yelled.

_"I knew this vould happen." _I thought. He looked at Megan. She looked scared.

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

I finally got to see Bowser. I know it's him because I saw a picture of him. He looks really scary. I don't think he likes me.

Later that day, I was talking to Ray. She can be mean, but she's really nice. I saw Bowser walk in the room and sat down. He looked over at me. I hid behind Ray.

"He scares me." I whispered. "Don't woory. He's not dat scary." Ray replied.

That night my new mama showed me my room. I lyed down and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

I vas trying to sleep when I heard Megan screaming. I got out of bed and vent to her room. Vhen I put a hand on her arm, she woke up. Megan hugged me and cried.

"I... had a nightmare." Megan said while she sobbed. "Vhat vas it about?" I asked.

"M-My old parents." Megan replied. I tried to calm her down. Soon she vent back to sleep and I left her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. I'll Always Protect You

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I saw Megan talking to Larry. But I noticed another thing. Megan vould talk to everyone else, except for my father. Vhen he is around, Megan vould hide behind me or someone else.<p>

Later that day, Megan and Ray vere playing a game. Ray vas going to play a game out side. Megan valked up to me. She looked at my father and sat next to me.

"Can I go out side with Ray?" She whispered.

"Yes you can." I replied. She looked at my father and ran out of the castle. If only she vould talk to my father.

"What's wrong with her?" My father asked.

* * *

><p>Every night Megan vould have nightmares about people hurting her. I always calmed her down. It happened again. I vas sitting vith Megan in her vhen she looked up at me.<p>

"W-What if someone tries to hurt me?" She asked.

"No one vill hurt you because I'll protect you." I replied. She hugged me and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

I wish these nightmares would go away. They always get worse and worse. Last night I had a dream that I lived with my old mama and papa. They were hurting me and then they killed me. I can't stop thinking about it.

My new grandpa scares me sometimes when he yells. I saw him watching the rest of the kids play. I walked up to him.

"Hi." I said shyly. He looked at me.

"Hey." My grandpa replied.

I started to talk to him when I thought of something.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Please Review!<strong>


	6. Megan Gets Kidnapped

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. My sister gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>My grandpa stared at me.<p>

"I don't hate you." He replied.

"But you were upset that my papa adopted me." I said.

"I was just surprised that he adopted you." My grandpa said. I started to think.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to play outside. There were some guards outside too. I was playing with a circus ball when I heard someone laughing. I saw a Toad standing infront of me.<p>

"Um, hi." I said. The guards ran up to me.

"Justin! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm taking her to my fortress!" The Toad replied. I hid behind one of the guards. The guards threw hammers and fire balls at Justin. He glared at the guards.

"I'm going to get that brat!" Justin yelled as he left.

* * *

><p>That night I layed in my bed. I prayed that my nightmares would go away. When I tried to sleep, I heard my window open. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I saw a figure walking up to me. He grabbed me. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I saw him take out a wand and he disappeared with me.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

The next morning, Jasmine left to check on Megan.

"LUDWIG!" I heard her scream. Everyone went to the room.

"Vhat's wrong Jasmine?" I asked.

"Megan's gone." She asked.

_"Vhere is she?" _I vondered. I saw something on the bed. I picked it up. It vas a note. I read it to everyone.

_"Hand over your kingdom to me if you want to see your daughter again!_

_Justin_

Everyone left the castle.

_"I hope Megan is alright." _I thought.

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

Justtin took me to his fortress. He walked through the halls until he walked up to a door. He walked inside. I saw lots of cells in the room. He walked up to one and opened the door. He threw me inside and closed it.

"Let me out!" I yelled. Justin laughed and left. I sat on the floor and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	7. Justin and Megan

**Hi everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

Ve valked out of za kingdom and into a forest. Some of Justin's minions vere there. Morton shot fire balls at za minions. Za minions ran away vhen ve defeated zem.

Later zat day, I saw ze Nega version of me. He shot fire balls at me, but I dodged zem. I grabbed my vand and shot magic fire balls at him.

"I'll be back!" He yelled. I sighed as ve valked avay.

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

I stayed inside of the cell for a few hours. I hope someone will save me. Justin came into the cell earlier. He tried to stab me with s knife, but I ran away. Why would we do that. I heard someone walk inside of the room. I lokked up and saw Justin again.

_"What's he doing now?' _I wondered. Justin opened the door to the cell and walked inside. He turned to face me and smiled at me. I backed away.

_"Th-That's the same smile my old papa made before he-" _Justin ran up to me and pinned me to the ground.

"Tell your father to hand over his kingdom to me, and I won't hurt you!" Justin growled.

"No! I won't tell him!" I yelled. He growled again. Justin started to hit me.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" I cried.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

Ve left za forest and valked through za desert. Ve stopped to rest. Soon ve started valking again.

"Are we gettin' close ta dat Toad's fortress uncle Lu?" Ray asked.

"Yes ve are." I replied. We saw one of Justin's minions and ran up to him.

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

Justin started laughing as he walked out of the room. I layed on the floor and cried.

_"Why does this happen to me? Papa.. you told me that you would protect me.." _I thought. I started to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	8. Finding Megan

**Hi. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

Soon ve vere at Justin's fortress. His guards vere sleeping, so ve opened za doors and valked inside.

Nega Larry saw us and shot fire balls at us. Larry grabbed his vand and shot magic fire balls, hitting Nega Larry. The Nega ran away screaming. Everyone ran down the halls.

* * *

><p>Everyone vas valking through another hall when we heared someone laughing. Ve turned around and saw Justin.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ve're getting Megan." I replied. I saw Justin grab his vand. He shot dark magic at Iggy, but Iggy dodged it. Iggy grabbed his vand and shot fire balls at Justin, knocking him down. Justin got up a few seconds later. Before he could do anything, I shot a fire ball at him, knocking him down. Ve valked up to a door and opened it. Vhen ve valked inside, ve vere shocked at vhat ve saw.

Megan vas lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. Jasmine and I valked up to her.

"Megan..." I said. I touched her arm. Megan started to scream.

"Megan, it's alright. It's me." I said, trying to calm her down. Megan looked up at us. She hugged Jasmine.

"Justin.. hurt me." She cried.

_"I can't believe Justin vould rape her." _I thought.

* * *

><p>I left Justin's fortress after I started fighting him. I saw Megan valking next to Vendy.<p>

"Megan, are you alright?" I asked. She turned around and glared at me.

"You said that you were going to protect me Papa! But you didn't! I-I hate you!" Megan screamed. She ran away. I followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	9. The End

**Hi. Here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Megan's P.O.V:<p>

I ran away from him as fast as I could. I ran into an alley. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around. There was a Koopa behind me. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me.

"You're commin' with me!" He said. I screamed.

"Help!" I cried. Then the Koopa dropped me. I looked up and saw my Papa fighting him. Soon the Koopa fell to the ground and my papa walked up to me. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Megan, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I ran away." I replied.

* * *

><p>Ludwig's P.O.V:<p>

Ve made it back to za castle. Megan valked up to Ray and played.

That night, I valked into Megan's room. She had a nightmare again. I hugged her and told her that I'll always protect her.


End file.
